Aureole
by Ryeka.Yuu2
Summary: Chap 6... Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha mengalahkan gadis bersurai emas tersebut, akankah mereka berhasil? Bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Sakura apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Minna,, Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini... Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_**Don't Like? Please, Don't read...**_

_**~AUREOLE~**_

**Part-1**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya, pemandangan desa tempat kelahirannya. Konohagakure. Ia baru kembali dari Suna dan sangat merindukan desa serta teman-temannya.

Mata biru terangnya sedang berusaha mencari sosok yang ia kasihi. Ia rindu warna rambut indigo, wangi lavender dan mata bulan milik gadis kesayangannya.

"Hokage-sama, anda sudah kembali? Tsunade-sama sedang menunggu anda," seseorang dengan seragam anbu sedang berlutut di sampingnya.

"_Baa-chan? _Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya pada kerumunan manusia dibawahnya.

Anbu itu tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan "Sepertinya serius, baiklah aku segera kesana,"

Anbu itu segera menghilang. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Padahal perang telah lama berakhir, tapi tetap saja ada yang ingin mengusik kedamaian yang telah susah payah ia bangun bersama teman-temannya.

Ingatannya kembali melayang saat ia dan yang lainnya meletakkan bunga lili putih pada tugu peringatan di konoha. Memperingati mereka yang gugur saat berperang. Masih jelas diingatannya tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukannya, isak tangis pilu yang terus menyayat hatinya. Ya, masih sangat jelas ketika ia melihat mata bulan milik Hinata yang terus berair ketika mengantar kepergian kakak sepupunya Hyuga Neji.

Pelukan Naruto saat itu tidak dapat meredam kesedihan gadisnya. Ia hanya bisa mendampingi Hinata.

_"Hidupmu kini bukan hanya milikmu Naruto, tapi juga milik yang lain,"_ kata-kata Neji seperti selalu mengingatkannya. Mengingat pengorbanan teman-temannya.

Kakinya kini mengajaknya berlompatan di atas atap rumah para penduduk, tidak ingin mendengar amukan Godaime hokage, mengingat tenaga yang dimiliki salah satu legenda _Sannin _itu.

Dia mendengarnya. Mendengar suara lembut milik seorang gadis bermarga Hyuga dari balik pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan ruangan Hokage.

"Cepatlah masuk, Dobe! Jangan menguping," seseorang dengan mata hitam pekat mengagetkannya.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika kegiatan mengupingnya ketahuan oleh sahabat baiknya. "Hai, Teme! Bagaimana misimu? Lho ada Sakura-chan juga," mata _shappire-_nya menangkap sosok dengan rambut unik berwarna pink yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa Tsunade _Baa-chan _juga memanggil kalian?"

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya memandang datar pintu di depannya.

"Naruto sebaiknya cepat buka pintunya, kalau tidak mau Tsunade-sama mengamuk" ucapan Sakura mengingatkan Naruto untuk segera membuka pintu di depannya.

Mata Naruto segera menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kerja Hokage. Helaian Indigo menyapu penglihatannya. Tanpa benar-benar sadar dirinya segera berlari kecil dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Kangen," bisiknya lirih saat menguburkan wajahnya pada rambut Indigo kesayangannya.

"Na..naruto...kun" Hinata hanya bisa terbata-bata ketika menyadari dirinya kini berada dalam pelukan mataharinya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti membuatku kesal _Rokudaime-sama_?" Tsunade sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan salah satu pukulan ke kepala jabrik warna kuning milik Naruto.

"He..he..maafkan aku _baa-chan,_" Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya. Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku ingin kalian berempat menangkap seorang buronan yang kabur dari Konoha," Tsunade menatap mereka berempat dengan serius.

"Dia memiliki beberapa rahasia tentang _Aureole_" pernyataan singkat Tsunade membuat dahi keempatnya berkerut bingung.

"_Aureole _adalah salah satu organisasi gelap yang berkembang pesat setelah perang keempat. Mereka mengumpulkan anak-anak ataupun para warga yang menjadi korban akibat perang. Berkedokan balas dendam mereka melatih anak-anak itu untuk melakukan kejahatan besar. Salah satunya adalah membunuh para petinggi negara Hi,"

Naruto menggeram marah. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran"

Tsunade melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke arah Naruto "Aku ingin kamu memimpin mereka Naruto, ini misi sulit jadi aku meminta kalian untuk berhati-hati,"

"Baik!" sahut mereka berempat bersamaan.

Mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan Hokage. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura memandang Naruto.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, pukul tujuh semua sudah harus ada di depan gerbang desa, dengan perlengkapan masing-masing" Naruto memberikan perintah. Ketiga anggota timnya mengangguk.

"Sakura aku ingin kamu membekali masing-masing dari kami dengan antidot. Dijelaskan disini bahwa buronan yang kita cari ahli dalam racun," Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Hinata memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang memberi petunjuk kepada kedua rekannya. Setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu, Naruto tidak banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya rambut pirangnya yang bertambah panjang menyerupai ayahnya, _Yondaime._

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu _Hime,_" Naruto masih serius memperhatikan tulisan pada gulungan yang ada pada pegangannya. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan merona. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat reaksi Hinata dan Sasuke tetap saja berwajah datar.

"Baiklah. Cukup sampai disini, kalian boleh kembali dan beristirahat," Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menghilang dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Hinata baru saja hendak pergi ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Kamu tidak kangen padaku, _Hime_?"

Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto yang berlapiskan jubah hokagenya.

"Aku kangen kok, Naruto-kun," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat dengan bibir Hinata.

"Ehmm..Yo!" Sosok lain muncul dan menginterupsi kegiatan manis mereka.

Naruto menoleh dan siap memarahi siapa saja yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Dia mengurungkan niat ketika melihat sosok berambut perak sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya.

"Para tetua ingin bertemu denganmu, membicarakan misi yang akan kamu jalani besok Naruto," Kakashi diam di tempat. Menunggu.

"Haah..baiklah, _Hime_ bisakah aku minta tolong," Naruto menatap gadis lavender miliknya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto menyerahkan kunci apartemennya "Tolong siapkan keperluan untuk misi besok, karena sepertinya aku akan pulang malam. Kuncinya taruh saja di tempat biasa,"

"Etoo..baiklah..Na..Naruto...k-k..un" Hinata langsung terbata ketika mendapati keningnya dicium oleh Naruto. Naruto segera meninggalkan gadisnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hinata diikuti oleh Kakashi.

Bau _citrus_ langsung menyambut Hinata ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen Naruto. Diperhatikannya apartemen Naruto yang bisa dikategorikan sangat berantakan.

Ia meletakkan ransel miliknya di atas sofa Naruto. Dan mulai menyingsingkan lengan jaket miliknya. Sepertinya akan lama untuk membersihkan apartemen milik kekasihnya, mengingat banyaknya barang yang tidak berada pada tempatnya.

Bisa dihitung banyaknya bungkusan ramen yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Pakaian kotor yang berserakan di dalam kamar Naruto dan makanan yang sepertinya dulunya segar, sudah tidak berbentuk karena membusuk akibat ditinggal lama oleh Naruto.

Hinata mulai membersihkan isi kulkas Naruto dan berharap dirinya tidak mual-mual ketika mulai mencium bau tidak sedap.

Selesai membersihkan dapur, Hinata beranjak ke kamar Naruto. Mengumpulkan pakaian kotor milik Naruto yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Ketika melewati meja disebelah tempat tidur Naruto, perhatian Hinata teralihkan ketika melihat tiga buah figura.

Figura pertama terlihat foto Tim 7. Wajah Naruto yang masih suka cengengesan itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Matanya beralih ke foto kedua, matanya langsung berubah sendu melihat orangtua Naruto.

'_Yondaime-sama, _Kushina-_san _sekarang Naruto-kun sudah semakin dewasa. Sayang sekali anda tidak melihatnya menjadi hokage. Mungkin terlalu awal untuk mengatakan ini tapi, saya akan selalu melindungi Naruto-kun'

Matanya kini beralih pada figura ketiga yang memuat potretnya bersama sang _Rokudaime _Konoha. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang merangkulnya dan dirinya yang merona.

'Naruto-kun, semoga misi nanti kita semua berhasil. Bersama _Uchiha-san _dan Sakura-chan'

Hinata sedang bersenandung kecil sambil memasak ketika mendengar suara bariton khas milik Naruto.

"_Tadaima, _" Naruto masuk ke apartemennya dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang memasak.

Hinata menyahut dari arah dapur, "_Okaerinasai, _Naruto-_kun_"

"Kamu masih disini Hinata-_chan_?" lengan kekar berwarna tan itu sekarang melingkari pinggang Hinata dari belakang.

Wajah putih Hinata langsung merona ketika Naruto mencium bahunya yang tertutup jaket. "Na..naruto-k..kun biarkan aku me..menyelesaikan ini..dulu,"

Dengan enggan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Hinata selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Ketika duduk ia baru memperhatikan apartemennya.

Cukup satu kata untuk menggambarkannya kini. Bersih.

Rasanya ketika ia pergi, apartemennya masih dalam kategori mengerikan kenapa sekarang bersih? Sangat tidak mungkin ada malaikat yang berbaik hati membersihkan apartemennya.

Ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di hadapannya, dia tahu siapa malaikat itu.

"_Arigatou ne..Hime_" Hinata tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera mandi sebelum makan malam," Hinata mengingatkan ketika Naruto sudah hendak memasukkan sesuap besar nasi goreng ke dalam sistem pencernaannya.

Ia memandang Hinata yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang memperingatkannya.

"_Hai..Hai..Hime-sama,_"

Sambil menunggu Naruto yang sedang mandi, Hinata duduk dengan tenang di meja makan.

'Beginikah rasanya jika menunggu Naruto-kun tiap hari? Kalau kami menikah..' lamunannya terhenti seketika.

"Mee..nii..kah?" Hinata bergumam tidak jelas sambil menunduk dan merona.

"Ada apa _Hime_?" Naruto mendapati kekasihnya sedang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Hinata terlonjak ketika Naruto memanggilnya dan kembali merona ketika ingat dengan lamunannya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. "_Hime?_"

"_Ee..to.._tidak ada kok Naruto-kun," Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah..ayo kita makan," Naruto menatap nasi goreng di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar "_Itadakimasu,_"

"Astaga Hinata, ini enak sekalii! Kamu pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik,"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Iss..tri..i?" Hinata terbata-bata.

Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati Hinata memerah seperti itu. Dia selalu suka dengan wajah memerah Hinata.

"Apa _Hiashi-sama_ mengijinkan Hinata?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah serius ketika mendengar permintaan Hinata untuk menginap diapartemennya.

Dia tidak ingin Hinata dimarahi hanya untuk nekat menginap di apartemennya.

"_Tou-san _hanya mengangguk, lagi pula dirumah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Tou-san _dan Hanabi sedang pergi,"

Naruto tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo pergi tidur. Sekarang sudah malam,"

Hinata mengangguk dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk berbaring diatas sofa ruang tamu, ketika Naruto menahannya.

"Kamu mau tidur dimana _Hime_?"

"E..to..di sofa, Naruto-kun,"

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam, segera diambilnya selimut Hinata dan menyeretnya menuju kamar tidur miliknya. "Kamu pikir aku akna membiarkanmu tidur di sofa, _Hime_?Yang benar saja,"

"Na..na..ruto..kun? Lalu, aku tidur dengan siapa?"

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, "Tentu saja denganku,"

"EEEE?"

**~TBC~**

_**Minna-san..dozo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu...**_

_** Saya pendatang baru, **_

_** Jadi mohon Review yang membangun ya..^^**_

_** Arigatou-gozaimasu ^_-**_

_** Salam hangat,,**_

_** Yuu.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_Don't Like? Please, Don't read..._

_**~AUREOLE~**_

**Part-2**

Mata bulan milik Hinata mengerjap pelan ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos paksa penglihatannya. Matanya menangkap sosok damai disebelahnya masih tertidur dengan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Hinata memperhatikannya wajah tampan di depannya.

Wajahnya merona ketika mengingat bagaimana Naruto memaksanya untuk tidur di atas ranjang yang sama kemarin malam.

Oo00oO

"_Naruto-kk..kun, aku tidur di sofa..saja," Hinata masih di ambang pintu kamar Naruto yang sudah terbuka. Naruto memandang gadisnya yang masih membeku di depannya. _

"_Apa kamu takut padaku, _Hime?_" Dia mencoba menyelami mata bulan di depannya. Menggali lebih dalam perasaan kekasihnya. _

_Jantung Hinata seakan-akan diremas paksa ketika menatap _sapphire _yang selalu membuatnya teduh kini tampak sendu. "Buk..kan begitu Naruto-kun, aku hanya..hanya.."_

_Naruto merasakan tubuh di depannya semakin gemetar. _Oh! Shit! _Aku membuatnya semakin terpojok. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, ketika mendapati kekasihnya seperti kelinci yang sedang panik._

"Hime,_ apa kamu ingat apa yang aku katakan ketika memintamu menjadi kekasihmu?"_

_Hinata mengangguk "Naruto-kun akan selalu menjagaku, menghormatiku dan.."_

"_Selalu mencintaimu," Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan apa yang kamu janjikan untukku, _Hime?_"_

_Wajah Hinata sukses memerah, bukan karena perkataan Naruto tapi terlebih karena dirinya malu telah mengingkari janji yang ia buat "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu,"_

_Hinata segera menerjang tubuh di depannya, entah kenapa bulir-bulir air mata telah membasahi pipi porselennya. "Gomen..gomen..ne..hikks..gomen..ne Naruto-kun.."_

"_Tenang saja, _Hime. _Aku akan selalu menjagamu,"_

Oo00oO

Disentuhnya perlahan pipi dengan tiga goresan tersebut. "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, Naruto-kun," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibir mungilnya pada pipi Naruto. Cup!

Pandangannya beralih pada bibir Naruto yang selalu menampakkan senyum tiga jarinya. Jarinya baru saja hendak menyentuh bibir tipis itu, jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan sesuatu.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menggodaku, _Hime_" Naruto masih memejamkan matanya ketika berbicara.

Hinata segera menarik tangannya yang tertawan oleh tangan tan Naruto. Wajahnya merona hebat. Malu sekali mendapati dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Ma...aaf..Naru..to..kun, aku...tidak sengaja" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat jarum jam yang sedang ditunjuk pada jam beker Naruto.

Hinata menoleh lagi kini wajahnya sudah tidak merona tapi lebih menunjukkan kepanikan, "Naruto-kun ayo bangun! Kita terlambat!"

Mendengar teriakan Hinata, seketika Naruto membuka matanya menampakkan _sapphire-_nya. Diambilnya jam weker disebelah Hinata. "Sial_! Sakura_-_chan _bisa membunuh kita,"

Dilihatnya Hinata menuju dapur dengan setengah berlari, sepertinya ingin membuat sarapan. Naruto segera memasuki kamar mandi, setidaknya dia harus mandi walaupun cuma sebentar.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi tampak Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Naruto-kun? Sudah selesai?" Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya mengikuti langkahnya menuju dapur "Ayo, sarapan"

Kalau saja tidak sedang terburu-buru, Naruto pasti akan menikmati sarapan pagi ini dengan lebih nikmat bersama _lavender-_nya bukannya hampir tersedak gara-gara mengunyah omelet terlalu cepat.

"Hinata-chan, kamu melihat jubahku?" Naruto sedang memakai _jounin vest -_nya ketika memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk mencari jubah hokage miliknya.

"Ini," Hinata mengangsurkan pakaian berwana hitam itu ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih," Naruto mengecup pelan kening Hinata sambil menerima jubahnya.

Wajah Hinata merona lagi. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan perlakuan manis Naruto. Tubuhnya tetap saja menunjukkan reaksi yang sama, walaupun tidak separah dulu ketika Naruto harus menggendongnya berkali-kali akibat pingsan di tempat.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi _Hime, _ayo!" Naruto menyelipkan tangan kirinya pada bagian belakang lutut Hinata dan tangan kanannya di belakang punggung Hinata.

"Kyaa!" Hinata terkejut bukan main ketika Naruto mengendongnya dan mulai berlompatan di atas atap rumah para penduduk.

"Pegangan yang erat," perintah Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di leher Naruto.

Oo00oO

Di depan gerbang terlihat dua orang ninja yang tampaknya sedang menunggu rekannya.

Salah satunya memiliki warna rambut yang unik seperti bunga sakura, _pink._ Tampak gusar dan mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Awas saja, kalau dia muncul akan ku beri pelajaran. _Shannaro!_" Sakura meretakkan tembok di dekatnya.

"Ano..Sakura-_san, _jangan merusak properti desa," Salah satu ninja yang berjaga di gerbang desa mencoba menegur gadis musim semi tersebut. Sakura memberikan _deathglare _nya kepada ninja tersebut. Membuat ninja penjaga yang tadinya ingin menghentikan Sakura mundur teratur. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi sasaran amukan Sakura, kalau masih sayang nyawa.

Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang hendak melanjutkan kegiatan meremukkan dinding di hadapannya.

"Mereka sudah datang,"

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang yang kini sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

Sakura langsung berlari menerjang Naruto dan melakukan pukulan terbaiknya.

"Addaow! Sakura-chan jangan memukulku seperti itu. _Teme, _beritahu pacarmu ini," Naruto langsung mengelus-elus kepala jabriknya. Sasuke mendekat, dan malah menghadiahi pukulan lainnya di kepala kuning tersebut.

"Adaaow! _Teme_!"

Sakura langsung mendengus kesal "Siapa suruh telat?" wajah sebal Sakura langsung berubah menjadi jahil ketika melihat sosok Hinata. Dia menyenggol tubuh bagian samping Hinata sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya "Hinata-chan, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai telat seperti ini?"

"Sakura-chan..etoo..." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya.

"_Dobe_, kau seharusnya tidak menghamili Hyuga sebelum misi. Kenapa tidak setelah misi selesai saja, _baka._" Wajah Hinata semakin merona ketika mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Uchi..ha-sa..an bukan begitu..." Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jangan menggodanya terus, ayo kita berangkat." Naruto memimpin di depan mereka. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai wajah tannya.

"Cih," Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Diikuti Sakura dan Hinata, terdengar Sakura yang terus menggoda Hinata.

"_Teme, _lawan kali ini sepertinya akan sulit. Jangan sampai terluka," Naruto memperingati temannya.

"Cih, tidak seperti biasanya kamu takut _Dobe,_"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Teringat rapat kemarin dengan para tetua.

Oo00oO

_"Misi kali ini, jangan sampai lengah Naruto," Tsunade memperingatkan hokage muda tersebut. _

_ "Ayolah _Baa-chan _hanya menangkap buronan saja kalian sudah tegang seperti ini," Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa suram. _

_ Tsunade langsung menggebrak meja ketika mendengar candaan Naruto "Dengar bocah! Kalau salah satu dari timmu kehilangan nyawa gara-gara keteledoranmu, aku tak akan segan-segan mencabut jabatanmu,"_

_ Tsunade membuka sebuah gulungan berwarna hijau di depannya "Musuh kali ini memiliki tanda sayap malaikat di dahi mereka, bisa meniru jurus apapun milik kalian, bisa melakukan _nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu _maupun_ tai-jutsu. _Mereka juga banyak melibatkan anak-anak, jadi berhati-hatilah. Buronan kali ini adalah kaki tangan musuh. Jadi kemampuannya pun jangan dianggap remeh," Dahi Tsunade berkerut, menandakan ia tidak sedang ingin main-main. _

"_Astaga, _Baa-chan _sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian serius sekali. Kami sudah terbiasa menjalankan misi. Apa kalian meragukan kemampuan Sasuke dan yang lainnya?Atau kalian meragukanku?" Naruto memandang tajam satu-satu wajah tua yang tidak berekspresi itu. _

_ "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin, kamu ataupun Uchiha itu mengambil misi. Dirimu dan Uchiha bungsu itu adalah satu-satunya pewaris klan yang masih tersisa untuk klan kalian," Tsunade menghela nafas "Seandainya salah satu dari kalian mati dalam tugas, tidak akan ada lagi Klan Uchiha ataupun Klan Namikaze,"_

_ Naruto terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Tsunade. Dia lalu tersenyum._

_ "_Baa-chan, _percaya padaku. Kami akan baik-baik saja, jangan membuat keriput di dahimu bertambah,"_

_ Tsunade baru saja akan menggebrak meja ketika tangannya di tahan Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. _

_ "Aku akan membawa mereka dengan selamat _Baa-chan. _Jangan khawatir," _

_ "Baiklah-baiklah, semoga kalian selamat," Tsunade mengangkat tangannya, tanda menyerah untuk menceramahi hokage muda tersebut. _

_ Naruto mengangguk tegas dan segera menghilang dari ruang pertemuan itu. _

Oo00oO

Naruto dan yang lainnya menjejakkan kaki mereka pada sebuah desa yang kini tersisa hanya puing-puing saja. Bekas kebakaran.

"Apa jalan kita benar, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto menatap gadis Indigo yang sedang membaca peta di tangannya.

"I..iya, Naruto-k..kun,"

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan mendengar sayup-sayup suara anak kecil. "Hinata-chan, coba gunakan _byakugan. _Aku mendengar sesuatu,"

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian urat-urat nadi mulai bermunculan disekitaran mata putihnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya berusaha mencari jejak-jejak cakra seseorang yang mungkin masih tersisa.

"Ah! Disana," Hinata berlari kecil mendekati sebuah rumah yang terlihat hampir rubuh dan menghitam. Setelah menyingkirkan puing-puing yang menghalangi arah pandang dan langkah kaki, mereka menemukannya. Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk kedua lengan orang tuanya yang sudah membeku.

"_Kaa-san...Tou-san.._" anak kecil itu masih berusaha menggerakan tubuh orang tuanya.

Naruto seperti melihat bayangan masa lalunya ketika melihat gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk orang tuanya. Bedanya dulu ia tidak bisa memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Paru-parunya seakan tersumbat ketika mengingat mendiang orangtuanya.

Dia melihat Sasuke yang juga memandang gadis mungil tersebut. Dari matanya, Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Melihat dua gadis lainnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Naruto segera menggendong tubuh kecil yang meronta ketika diangkatnya itu.

"Lepas...lepaskan...Ayu...jangan bawa pelgi..Ayu mau dicini..Hikss.._kaa-san..tou-san.._" Naruto memaksakan mata hijau itu menatap biru langit miliknya. Membuat gadis kecil dalam gendongannya menelan tangisannya dan sesenggukan.

"Dengar Ayu-_chan, _mereka hanya berpindah tempat. Mereka akan tetap bersamamu. Disini," Naruto menyentuh dada kecil itu dengan telunjuknya. "Dihatimu, jangan menangis"

Gadis kecil itu kini hanya bisa memeluk erat leher Naruto untuk meredam tangisannya. Dia tahu bahwa kini orang tuanya telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian.

**~TBC~**

_**Minna..Konbanwa..**_

_**Ketika mendapat review pertama...mata Yuu langsung berbinar-binar..**_

_**Jadi cepat-cepat update...mumpun masih suasana libur..**_

_**Untuk yang sudah bersedia me-review fict milik Yuu..**_

_**Arigatou-gozaimasu..saya jadi lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan**_

_**Yuu wa ureshii desu.. XD**_

_**Review kalian akan selalu membantu Yuu, membuat fict yang lebih baik..**_

_**Saya tunggu reviewnya..**_

_**Salam hangat,,**_

_**Yuu ^_-**_

_**NB:**_

_**Oh..ya! Kalau ada yang punya saran untuk musuh kali ini..**_

_**Yuu akan sangat berterimakasih kalau ada yang mau memberikan deskripsinya..dan juga jurus-jurus yang keren..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_Don't Like? Please, Don't read..._

_~AUREOLE~_

Part-3

"Ayu-_chan_, apa yang terjadi disini? Apa kamu tidak mau menceritakannya pada kami?" Sakura bertanya pada anak perempuan yang masih setia memeluk erat leher Naruto. Ayu menoleh pada Sakura, memberikan atensi lebih pada gadis musim semi itu, "Meleka..meleka...membakal ..desa..Ayu...juga.. ..meleka ...membawa Kazuki-kun..huee..hikss" suara cempreng khas anak kecil itu mulai tersendat-sendat, wajah tembam Ayu mulai memerah menahan tangisnya.

"Kazuki-_kun?_" Naruto memastikan perkataan Ayu. "Meleka juga...juga membawa Ai-_hime_, Kou-_ni_ dan..dan yang laiinn...huaaa...meleka..meleka ..." Ayu kembali menyurukkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher Naruto, tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sepertinya mereka menculik anak-anak itu," Naruto menyimpulkan. Mata sapphirenya melihat Hinata yang memperhatikan Ayu, dari ekspresi Hinata itu, Naruto tahu ada yang mengusik pikiran gadisnya.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil dalam gendongan kekasihnya menatap mata Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Kita sebaiknya membawa Ayu-_chan,_dan mencari tempat berkemah Naruto," Sakura memberi saran mengingat hari sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda menggelap. "Ya, Sakura-chan benar," Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak kecil yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk kelelahan, akibat terlalu lama menangis. "Ayu-_chan_untuk sementara waktu kamu ikut dengan kami ya?" Ayu hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu, cakra asing yang mendekat. "_Dobe_! Ada yang datang," suara rendah Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto. "Semua merapat!" Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata merapat mendekati Naruto, mulai bersiaga. "Hinata-_chan_ berapa jumlah mereka?" Naruto bertanya sambil menurunkan Ayu dari gendongannya. "Ayu-_chan_jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Gadis kecil berbaju biru itu mengangguk dan menggenggam erat-erat jubah hokage Naruto.

Hinata memusatkan cakranya pada kedua mata putihnya, "Byakugan!" memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Naruto-kun mereka mengepung kita, jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Dan.." Hinata terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan lebih seksama, "mereka semua anak-anak,"

"Cih! Mereka licik," Sasuke melihat anak-anak itu mulai bermunculan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura mulai panik ketika kerumunan anak kecil itu mulai membatasi ruang gerak mereka. Anak-anak itu terlihat tidak normal. Mata mereka tampak kosong dan berjalan seperti zombie.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras 'Sial, kenapa jadinya kami harus melawan anak kecil? Nenek Tsunade benar, kami tidak mungkin menyakiti mereka,' Naruto memperhatikan anak-anak kecil itu lebih seksama, mata biru langitnya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lumpuhkan mereka!"

Oo00oO

Perintah Naruto membuat kedua gadis dalam timnya berjengit. "Yang benar saja Naruto, kamu mau membuat kami membunuh anak kecil?" Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Na..naruto..k..kun, lebih baik kita menghindar," Hinata memberikan saran lain, dirinya tidak sanggup jika harus menggunakan _jyuken_kepada anak kecil.

"_Dobe_benar, kita harus melumpuhkan mereka, atau kita yang dilumpuhkan," Sasuke mengacungkan _katana-_nya ke arah salah satu anak kecil itu. "Sasuke-_kun_? Jangan bercanda, mereka anak-anak," Sakura memegang lengan kanan Sasuke berusaha menahannya. "Anak-anak atau bukan mereka tetap musuh," Sasuke memandang sengit Sakura.

Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dipegangnya erat lengan baju Naruto, "Naruto-_kun_? Ki...kita pergi saja," Naruto menggenggam tangan putih yang mulai mendingin karena tegang tersebut. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Perhatikan baik-baik mereka _Hime_, apa kamu melihatnya?"

Masih menggenggam tangan besar Naruto, Hinata menggunakan _byakugan_-nya lagi. Memperhatikan aliran cakra anak-anak itu. Dia melihat tali-tali cakra tipis dipunggung mereka, membelit kaki dan tangan mereka serta membentuk segel di kening mereka. Hinata memandang Naruto dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata menerjang mereka, memutus tali-tali cakra di belakang mereka dengan kunai yang dialiri cakra. Satu persatu anak-anak itu roboh, karena aliran cakra mereka terputus. Sakura yang melihat aksi Hinata hanya dapat menganga dan terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka, _heiress_Hyuga yang terkenal lemah lembut itu tega menyakiti anak-anak. "Kamu mau diam saja atau membantu kami?" Sasuke bertanya sarkatis, sambil mengarahkan _katana-_nya ke punggung mereka tanpa belas kasihan, "Kamu tidak diminta untuk membunuh hanya melumpuhkan, perhatikan mereka baik-baik," Sasuke berkata dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke. 'Astaga! Ternyata aku bodoh sekali. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali? Naruto saja tidak pernah sedingin itu dengan Hinata. Huh!'

Dengan membabi buta, Sakura melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan kunainya yang dialiri cakra yang berkobar-kobar. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Naruto yang melihat Sakura langsung mengkeret. 'Astaga, Sakura-_chan_benar-benar menyeramkan,'

"Saa..sa..kura-_chan_," Hinata melihat Sakura dengan pandangan horor. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap fokus dengan musuhnya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah merobohkan semua anak-anak yang mengepung mereka. Naruto meminta Sakura dan Hinata untuk memeriksa anak-anak itu.

"Mereka semua sudah meninggal Naruto," Sakura memandang sedih anak-anak yang kini mereka baringkan berjajar. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, memandang tubuh-tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu. 'Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan menggunakan tubuh anak-anak, mereka harus merasakan akibatnya nanti,'

Hinata yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto, seperti mengerti perasaan kekasihnya. Diusapnya pelan pundak Naruto ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang kekasihnya "Naruto-_kun,_" suara lirih Hinata dibalas oleh Naruto dengan genggaman erat pada tangan porselennya.

"Itu..itu.._ni-chan_!" teriakan Ayu membuat mereka berempat menoleh memperhatikan arah pandang gadis kecil yang kini menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang di atas pohon.

Tampak sosok dengan rambut coklat jabrik memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum sinis yang tampak di wajah pucatnya. "Tidak kusangka, _Rokudaime-sama_mau melawan boneka-bonekaku.."

Oo00oO

Mereka berempat bersiaga, memperhatikan musuh yang turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menjejakkan kakinya pada tanah. "_Hajimemashite,_Aku Karada, yang yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi bagian dari koleksi boneka terbaikku, hmm..._Rokudaime-sama,_Uchiha, Hyuga dan errrr..." Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menunjuk Sakura "aah...Haruno..murid Tsunade,"

"Darimana kau tahu nama kami?" Sakura menggeram marah.

"Ayolah...tidak sulit menemukan nama kalian dalam daftar pahlawan setelah perang..semua orang membicarakan kalian..tapi tidak dengan mereka yang menjadi korban," wajah musuh di depan mereka menggelap "kalian terlalu gembira di atas penderitaan orang lain, cih! Aliansi shinobi? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kalian membuat banyak nyawa melayang hanya demi melindungi _jinchuriki_benar-benar bodoh dan _dia_juga orang bodoh,"

Mereka menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terdengar "kalian mengorbankan _tunanganku_huh! Sara benar-benar bersemangat ikut dalam aliansi bodoh itu, tapi apa yang di dapat? Dia mati, tanpa ada yang peduli. Yang kalian pedulikan hanya para kage tua bodoh, _jinchuriki,_dan Uchiha si penghianat,"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Teman-teman kami yang gugur tidak ada yang sia-sia, mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi mereka yang hidup demi banyak orang, semangat mereka membantu kami bangkit, kau meremehkan semangat mereka. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengotori jasa mereka," Naruto menggeram marah.

"Katakan itu jika kau bisa menjaga tunanganmu dengan benar _Rokudaime-sama,_" Karada menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhirnya dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat lawan di depannya mulai menggeram.

Tangan Karada mulai membentuk segel, "_Chimei-makihage!_"

Sulur-sulur cakra berwarna biru mulai terlihat keluar dari ke sepuluh jari Kurada. "_Tanshi!_" sulur-sulur cakra itu mengincar mereka. Menembus tanah yang mereka pijak.

Dengan gesit keempatnya berlompatan menjauh, Naruto menggendong Ayu dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman. "Ayu-_chan_jangan keluar dari sini sebelum kami kembali, mengerti?" Ayu mengangguk patuh.

Naruto melihat ketiga rekan timnya, sedang berusaha menghindar dari serangan Karada. Ia memperhatikan lebih seksama kemampuan musuhnya. Terlihat sulur-sulur cakra itu menari-nari menyerang ketiga temannya.

'Tidak ada cara lain selain menyerang tubuh utamanya,' pikir Naruto.

"_Chidori!_" tubuh Sasuke kini terlihat dialiri listrik serta _katana-_nya.

"Jangan lakukan itu _Uchiha-san,_" kata-kata tenang Karada membuat Sasuke meradang. Sasuke berlari cepat mendekati musuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, tubuhnya terasa diambil alih sesuatu "Ayo kita coba lihat bagaimana ekspresimu ketika melihat Haruno Sakura mati di tanganmu sendiri,"

"_Hikitsugu! Sigyou-hontai!_" Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri menerjang Naruto yang mencoba menahannya. "Hentikan! _Teme_! Kamu bisa membunuh Sakura,"

Sakura berusaha menghindar, tapi tidak bisa kakinya seperti ada yang menahan. Matanya menatap_oniks_milik Sasuke. 'Sasuke-_kun,_apa aku akan mati?'

Sasuke berusaha menghentikan langkahnya, berusaha menghentikan _chidori_miliknya tapi tidak bisa. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Sakura?' _emerald_dan manik hitam Sasuke mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Haha...haha..lihat! Para pahlawan ini cuma bisa membual, ini akhirnya! _Surashuu_!"

_Katana_ Sasuke sudah akan menyentuh tubuh Sakura ketika sebuah tangan tan memegang lengannya. "Kendalikan dirimu Sasuke!" Teriakan Naruto membuatnya sadar.

Dengan usaha yang benar-benar menguras tenaganya, Sasuke memutus benang cakra yang mengendalikan dirinya. Dan membebaskan Sakura yang masih diam mematung, akibat tali cakra Karada.

Tubuh Sakura langsung jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. "Wah! Wah! Kalian bisa lolos juga ya,"

"Kau!" Naruto merapalkan jurusnya "_Kagenbunshin no jutsu!_"

Tiruan-tiruan Naruto bermunculan. "Enyah kau! _Rasengan_!" Pusaran bola angin berwarna biru mulai bermunculan di tangan setiap _bunshin_Naruto. Mereka bersamaan menyerang Karada.

Karada yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum "Trik lama _Rokudaime-sama,_"

"_Marui-shien,_" sulur-sulur cakra itu membanyak dan melindungi Karada dalam bentuk kubah besar. "_Sauzando-senshi!_" Sulur-sulur itu mulai menjalar keluar menusuk setiap_bunshin_yang menyerangnya.

"Aargh!" Lengan kanan Naruto terasa perih. Tusukan sulur cakra itu terasa perih dan panas.

"Hati-hati _Rokudaime-sama_sulurku memiliki racun," Karada tersenyum licik.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Teriakan Hinata membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari lengannya dan kembali melihat musuhnya. Sulur-sulur itu kembali menyerang Naruto. Naruto mulai berlompatan lagi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati tubuh utama Karada. Akibat sulurnya yang selalu menyerang mereka dari jarak jauh.

"Kalau begini terus aku merasa bosan, kutunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik," Karada menghujamkan lagi sulur cakranya. Sulur-sulur itu menghujam tanah yang mereka pijak. Tanpa disadari Hinata, salah satu sulur yang sudah menembus tanah itu menusuk belakang kepalanya.

Dalam sekejap, yang Hinata dengar berikutnya hanya teriakan Naruto dan semuanya menghitam.

~TBC~

_Minna...konbanwa.._

_Arigatou kepada semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview karya Yuu yang tidak jelas ini..hehehe_

_Bagi yang merasa jurus yang dimiliki musuh itu aneh..silakan komentarnya.._

_Yuu juga merasa aneh..._

_Cukup frustasi membuat chapter ini..benar-benar sulit merangkai kata untuk adegan berantemnya.._

_Harus baca ulang Naruto untuk merhatiin jurus-jurus mereka lagi...hahaha.._

_Ya sudah..semoga minna menikmati membacanya..._

_Salam hangat.._

_Yuu^ _-_

_NB:_

_Tolong review yang banyak dan bila berkenan kasih saran yang banyak. Hehe^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_Don't Like? Please, Don't read..._

_~AUREOLE~_

Part-4

"Haha...lihat, kamu bahkan tidak bisa melindungi tunanganmu sendiri _Ro-ku-da-i-me-sa-ma,_" dengan tatapan mengejek Karada menekankan kata terakhir dari ucapannya. Belum pernah sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ini dia bisa merasakan kesenangan ini, mempermalukan orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai '_sang penyelamat_'.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakitkan? Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika melihat Sara membeku di hadapanku," Karada menatap tubuh Hinata yang kini berada dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto menatap geram laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Kau, benar-benar brengsek!" Pupil matanya berubah menjadi tanda minus, tanda dia akan menjadi lebih serius sekarang.

"Ho...kita lihat apa kamu yakin akan menyerangku setelah ini," Karada tersenyum sinis. Ini yang dia tunggut-tunggu, pertunjukkan puncak yang akan membuat ketiga lawan di depannya tidak berkutik. Walaupun licik tapi ia harus menang, demi Sara, demi dirinya dan demi _orang itu._

Naruto berjalan mendekat, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku muak setelah kau membuat Hinata seperti itu," Dia benar-benar marah. Harusnya dia bisa melindungi Hinata. Dia marah pada Karada, akibat semua kata-kata dari laki-laki itu benar. Musuh di depannya benar, dia tidak bisa melindungi Hinata. Matanya menatap tubuh lemah yang kini tergolek dalam pelukannya. Perlahan diletakkannya tubuh Hinata di atas tanah. Matanya menatap sengit lawan di depannya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Hinata. Harus.

Tangan terlatih berwarna tan itu mulai membentuk segel, matanya berkilat marah "_Kagebunshin no jutsu,_" sesosok tiruan dirinya berdiri tegak disampingnya.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Naruto" Sakura berdiri di samping kanannya. Matanya melihat sosok Sasuke di sebalah kiri tubuhnya yang sedang bersiaga dengan _katana-_nya.

"Kami akan menyerangnya duluan Naruto, agar dia tidak bisa membentuk kubah cakra tersebut setelah itu dia milikmu," Sakura membisiki Naruto tentang rencana mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, tangan Naruto sudah betul-betul gatal untuk menghabisi musuhnya. Tapi jika bertindak serampangan, itu akan buang-buang energi, jurusnya tidak terlalu mempan untuk jarak jauh. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura memberi aba-aba pada Sasuke, dan dalam hitungan ketiga mereka berlari melesat menyerang musuh mereka dari samping.

Sasuke yang pertama menyerang, mulutnya mengeluarkan semburan api untuk serangan pertama. Seperti yang mereka duga, Karada langsung membuat perlindungan dari sulur cakranya. Belum sempurna kubah tersebut, Sakura meretakkan tanah yang mereka pijak dengan tinju miliknya "_Shannaro!_" Kubah perlindungan Karada seketika lenyap ketika dia harus melompat untuk menghindari dirinya terkena serangan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Di belakangnya Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan _Chidori_-nya. Karada ingin membalas walaupun kulitnya terbakar akibat serangan Sasuke. Tangannya sudah bersiap dengan sulurnya ketika Naruto menyerangnya dengan _Rasengan_yang ukuranya lebih besar.

Serangan beruntun itu, membuat musuh mereka akhirnya terkapar tak berdaya. Darah di bagian dada yang tak tertutup itu menggambarkan bagaimana dasyatnya serangan kombinasi team milik Kakashi itu. Mereka cukup terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Karada yang masih bisa bergerak, berusaha tegak. Ketiga pasang mata tersebut memandang lawannya dengan siaga, "Kalian kira ini sudah selesai?"

Kata-kata dingin Karada membuat ketiga sosok yang masih berdiri tegak tersebut menegang. Karada tiba-tiba melompat dan berdiri di atas dahan pohon, memandang kepada ketiga lawan dibawahnya. "Kalian membuatku muak!" seruan Karada diiringi munculnya sulur-sulur yang kini ukurannya tampak membesar, kalau tadi terlihat seperti tali biasa kini malah terlihat seperti akar pohon besar.

Mereka bertiga berusaha menghindar, menghalangi setiap gerakan sulur yang seakan ingin menikam mereka. Sasuke menebas sulur cakra itu dengan _katana-_nya tapi tetap saja sia-sia sulur itu kembali memanjang dan berusaha mengincar tubuhnya.

"Aaarghh!" Teriakan Sakura membuat kedua rekannya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sakura yang kini terikat tali cakra pada dahan pohon.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-_kun_pacarmu akan baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya akan kelelahan,"

Sasuke memandang Karada sengit, dia menatap gadis musim seminya yang kini tampak kelelahan.

"_Amaterasu,_" Kobaran api hitam mulai melalap tubuh Karada. Tapi sulur cakra pada Sakura tetap tidak menghilang.

Tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh melesat melewati Naruto dan Sasuke menerjang tempat Karada. Helaian Indigo yang tertangkap mata Naruto membuatnya sadar siapa sosok itu.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Naruto meneriaki Sasuke yang sepertinya menikmati acara bakar-membakarnya. Sasuke menghentikkannya. Menghilangkan kobaran api hitam yang hampir menghanguskan tubuh Karada.

"Cih! Panas sekali Uchiha, bukan begitu Hyuga-_chan_" Karada menatap sosok yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Naruto yang melihat adegan di depannya menggeram marah "Lepaskan tangan busukmu itu,"

"Tenanglah _Rokudaime-sama_, untuk saat ini sepertinya tunanganmu lebih memihak padaku," Sebuah kunai menempel erat pada leher Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba," suara rendah Naruto memperingati lawan di depannya.

"Jangan melawan kalau begitu,"

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengembalikan keadaan matanya seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Melihat lawannya yang kini menuruti kemauannya, Karada mengeluarkan sulurnya dan menawan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke pada batang pohon.

"Nah, Hinata-_chan_lakukan tugasmu,"

Hinata yang kini memberikan tatapan kosongnya mulai berjalan melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan kunai di tangannya. Naruto menatap khawatir gadis di hadapannya. Dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata kini hanya berjarak setengah meter dari Naruto, "_Hime,_" Naruto mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran gadis Indigo tersebut. Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Serasa suara tersebut menjadi mantra untuk dirinya. Tapi dirinya tak melihat pemilik suara itu. Merasa sia-sia dia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikannya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto lagi.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lagi kini lebih keras ketika jarak mereka tinggal selangkah lagi. Hinata terdiam "_Da..re?_" bisikan lirih Hinata membuat Naruto menegang. Hinata tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Brengsek! Kau apakan Hinata?!" Naruto menggeram marah kepada Karada. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh licik. "Tak kusangka akan semenyenangkan ini," jawaban dari Karada semakin membuat emosi Naruto bergejolak.

"Hinata!"

Oo00oO

_Tempat ini gelap. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Kuseret langkahku, berjalan lebih jauh semoga saja ada jalan keluarnya._

_"_Hime,_" sebuah suara terdengar. Siapa? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun._

_"Hinata," suara itu lagi. Hinata? Siapa itu? Namaku?_

_Aku harus mencari tahu. Aku ingin keluar dari sini._

_"Hinata!" suara itu kini lebih keras seakan menamparku._

_Sebuah kenangan tampak melayang mengelilingiku memutarnya seperti film layar lebar. "Hentikan!" sesosok anak kecil dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut jabrik berwarna pirang sedang berusaha menghentikan tiga anak lainnya yang sedang mengganggu anak perempuan dengan rambut indigo._

"_Itu..aku?" aku berusaha menggali lebih dalam lagi. Sampai rasanya kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut._

"_Hinata-_chan! Ganbatte!_" panggilan itu lagi. Kenangan tadi telah terganti, sekarang menampakkan dua orang yang sedang bertarung._

_Aku menatap gadis indigo itu lagi. Iya, itu aku dengan Neji-_ni san. _Tapi, anak pirang itu siapa?_

_Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, kini tampak dua orang yang sedang berpelukan erat di pinggir air terjun. Seorang dengan rambut Indigo, seorang lagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang kini tampak lebih dewasa._

"_Aishiteru yo,_Hinata,_" kalimat itu seakan menghantamku. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut hebat._

"_Na..na..ru..to-_kun?_" sesak. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku ingat sekarang, itu Naruto._

_Aku harus kembali. Kulangkahkan kakiku mencari jalan keluar. Kini aku melihatnya, melihat cahaya terang itu. Aku kembali Naruto._

Oo00oO

Mata putih Hinata, kembali seperti semula. "Na..ru..to-kun?" panggilan lirih Hinata membuat Naruto sadar bahwa gadisnya telah kembali. "Hinata! Menyingkir dari sana sekarang," Naruto memperingatkan.

"Oo...rupanya sudah sadar, yah apa boleh buat harus gunakan cara kasar," Karada merapalkan segelnya "_Chisi yon-dankai! Chakura-ropu_" sulur-sulur cakra kini tampak mengikat tubuh Hinata.

"_Hikitsugu!_" tiba-tiba tubuh Hinata mengejang. Dirinya dikendalikan.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriakan Naruto tidak menyurutkan aksi Karada. Dia sudah akan melepaskan tali-tali cakra itu, andai saja jika Hinata tidak menaruh kunai di lehernya.

"_Seigyou-hontai!_" Hinata menurunkan kunainya mencari dada kiri Naruto. "Na..naruto-kun, aku..aku tidak bisa bergerak," Hinata terbata-bata, air matanya mulai menggenang. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto memperhatikan gadisnya yang kini sedang bergulat dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Pandangannya beralih pada Karada yang mengarahkan sulurnya kepada Hinata dari belakang seakan mengancam Naruto jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak diperlukan.

Mungkin bisa dengan cara itu. Dia melirik Sasuke. Dan sepertinya sahabatnya itu mengerti.

"Yah..ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tunanganmu tersayang _Rokudaime-sama, Hakai_!" Hinata mengayunkan tangannya. Matanya menatap ngeri tangannya yang bergerak tak terkendali. Dia menatap _sapphire_yang selalu membuatnya teduh.

Naruto menatap Hinata yakin seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. "Jangan...jangan..." Hinata berusaha menghentikkan tangannya sesaat sebelum kunai itu menyentuh _jounin vest_Naruto.

Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh Hinata. Dia berusaha menahan serangannya, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan," dia berusaha mengendalikan tangannya.

"Ck, keras kepala!" Karada menggeram marah.

Kunai itu mulai maju secara perlahan, tangan Hinata bergetar menahannya "Ber..henti.." Kunai dalam genggamannya sudah menembus jaket Naruto dia bisa merasakan kulit Naruto dari kunainya.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah porselen Hinata, ia menatap Naruto "Na..na..ru..to-kun, kumohon..hen..hentikan..aku,"

"Jangan banyak bicara! _Seigyou-hontai!_"

"Aaaarggh!" Hinata menjerit kesakitan. Naruto menggeram marah "Karada! Kau bajingan! Jangan lukai Hinata!" Karada hanya terkekeh.

Hinata dapat merasakan kunainya mulai menembus kulit terluar Naruto. "Ja..ja..ngan!" Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya menatap ngeri, ketika darah mulai merembesi jaket Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit sakit, tapi dia harus bertahan. Hanya ini kesempatan yang dia punya.

"Cih! Cepat lakukan," Karada menggeram marah.

"Tidakk!" Hinata berteriak ngeri ketika kunainya menembus kulit tan Naruto. Darah merembes keluar.

"Naruto-_kun!_" Hinata mencabut kunainya dan menubruk tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Hinata.

"A...apa? dia lepas?" Karada tampak gugup sekarang.

Sasuke bertindak cepat, aliran listrik menyerang tali cakra yang mengikatnya dan dia terbebas. Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto, dia mengaliri tali tersebut dengan cakra _kyubi._Masih dengan darah yang merembes dari dada kirinya, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata "Ayo Hime! Kita balas perbuatannya,"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "_Juho soshiken_" Kedua tangan Hinata memukul dada Karada, disusul Sakura menghantam perut Karada dengan tendangannya. Tampaknya Sasuke membebaskan gadis _pink_itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto menggabungkan _chidori_dan _rasengan_mereka. "Rasakan! Ini untuk Hinata dan Sakura," Naruto berteriak murka. Segala gejolak emosi yang ditahannya tadi guna untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, akhirnya bisa ia keluarkan.

"Uaaaghh!" Tubuh Karada yang kali ini tampak babak belur tepat menghantam tanah. "Kamu kira dengan begini, pacarmu akan tenang hah?" Naruto menarik baju bagian depan Karada. "Kau benar-benar rendah!"

Tanpa di duga aliran air tampak menggenang di mata coklat Karada. "Sa..sara..dia..berjanji padaku untuk kembali...ketika kami harus...ber..beda kelompok..saat perang,"

Naruto membiarkan Karada untuk duduk, "Tapi..ta..pi..yang terjadi berikutnya...kelompok Sara...tidak datang saat perang akan berkumpul...dia..dia dibunuh, tidak ada yang peduli! Kau tahu, kalian tidak peduli bahwa ada duri yang bersiap menghancurkan! Sa..sara..bermimpi hidup dalam dunia tanpa perang..tapi itu tidak pernah terwujud, karena kalian tahu kenapa? Dia dibunuh! Gara-gara kau! Andai saja kau menyerahkan dirimu tentunya tidak akan ada korban! Andai saja kau tidak ada!" Karada berteriak marah.

Plaaak!

Tamparan telak pada pipi kiri Karada. Tangan Hinata tampak bergetar. "Jangan...jangan..sekali-kali kau berani menyalahkan Naruto-_kun,_tanpa dia kami tidak akan bisa berjuang sejauh ini, apa dunia yang diinginkan Sara-_san_adalah ketika kalian semua dijadikan budak?!"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, gadisnya tampak bergetar. Hinata marah.

Karada terdiam sejenak. Dia menutup mata mengingat kenangannya.

Oo00oO

"_Karada-kun! Lihat! Aku juga ikut menjadi salah satu bagian dari aliansi_" _Sara tersenyum senang sambil menunjuk ikat kepalanya._

"_Aku akan ikut! Aku ingin mengakhiri perang, hehe"_

_Karada memeluk gadisnya "Akankah ini berakhir?" Sara yang kini berada dalam dekapan Karada mengangguk yakin._

"_Bisakah kamu berjanji untuk pulang dengan selamat?" Karada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Walaupun aku tidak bisa menepatinya, bukankah kamu akan melanjutkan cita-citaku?" Sara tersenyum._

_Karada mengangguk memberi keyakinan. "Apapun itu,"_

"_Hiduplah dengan bahagia Karada-kun, ada ataupun tidak aku disampingmu kamu harus bahagia,_"

_Tubuh Karada bergetar menahan tangisnya "Aishiteru yo,"_

_Sara tersenyum cerah "Aishiteru mo,"_

Oo00oO

"Pantai utara," bisikan lirih Karada membuat empat pasang mata memberi perhatian lebih kepada lawan mereka yang kini mulai tampak melemah. "Jika, kalian ingin mencari Hakai, dia ada di pantai utara,"

"Sakura," suara rendah Naruto memberi tanda pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Cakra kehijauannya mulai berpendar menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh Karada.

"Orang yang penting bagimu, harusnya kamu bisa melindunginya. Melindunginya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kamu miliki," perkataan Naruto menghantam Karada. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan Sakura menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Karada melihat Naruto menjauh bersama Hinata.

"Dia pasti mengerti perasaanmu, mulai sekarang hiduplah lebih baik. Kami akan berusaha mewujudkan dunia tanpa perang seperti yang diimpikan Sara-_san,_" Sakura menghentikan pengobatannya dan beralih pada Sasuke yang masih menunggunya.

Karada memandang kedua orang yang pergi mengikuti Naruto. Dia tersenyum "Akhirnya aku lega," Dia pun menghilang.

"_Arigatou,_" bisikan lirih tersebut seakan menggelitik indra pendengaran Naruto. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukan tubuh Karada. Naruto tersenyum "_Douta,_"

~TBC~

_Minna...gomenasai..._

_Yuu updatenya lama sekali..._

_Ini hasil setelah bertapa berhari-hari depan laptop..._

_Benar-benar suatu hal yang luar biasa Karada-_kun_bisa dikalahkan..hehehe.._

_Karada itu licik, bukannya kuat...banyak yang bertanya..apa lawannya kuat sekali.._

_Sebenarnya tidak..dia itu licik..._

_Sosok ini terinspirasi dari Sasori..dan jurus pengendalian darahnya Katara..._

_Kombinasi aneh..._

_Bagi yang puas dengan chap ini...silakan reviewnya.._

_Bagi yang tidak puas silakan komentarnya..._

_Yuu kira mungkin fict ini akan berakhir di chap 10 atau lebih..bisa juga kurang.._

_Yuu masih kelimpungan dengan ide..hehe_

_Arigatou bagi minna yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mengetik komentar untuk fict ini..._

_Yuu senang sekali..._

_Ditunggu di chap berikutnyaa..._

_Salam hangat,_

_Yuu ^_-_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_Don't Like? Please, Don't read..._

_~AUREOLE~_

Part-5

Sasuke dan Naruto tampak kelelahan, hanya sosok gadis kecil berambut merah saja yang tampak senang sekali di dekat api unggun. "_Ne..ne.._Naruto-_ni san _tadi keren sekali," wajah Ayu tampak berbinar-binar mengingat semua aksi yang dilihatnya secara diam-diam.

Naruto tertawa menanggapi celotehan riang Ayu, "Ha..ha..tentu saja, aku kan memang keren!"

Mendengar komentar narsis itu, Sakura menghadiahi jitakan pada kepala Naruto "Ba-ka! Kita hampir mati tahu!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya langsung menatap gadis _pink _yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlindung di belakang punggung Sasuke.

Dirinya sudah ingin mendekati Sakura dan melancarkan serangan balasan andai saja jika Sasuke tidak memancarkan aura posesif dan memandang sengit mata _sapphire-_nya. Naruto akhirnya memilih duduk, ketika melihat ke arah Sakura dirinya tersadar bahwa Hinata tidak bersama gadis _emerald _itu. "Sakura-_chan, _bukankah tadi kamu bersama Hinata?"

"Dia bilang ingin diam disitu dulu, mungkin Hinata-_chan_ ingin latihan, jangan.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. "Haah..kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan aku sampai selesai, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Dia khawatir Sakura, sebaiknya kita tidur ajak Ayu bersama kita," Sasuke masih membersihkan _katana_ dengan lap yang berada pada tangan kirinya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah darah yang terlihat mengantuk sedang menatap api unggun di depannya. "Ayu-_chan,_ tidur dengan kami ya?" Ayu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia menguap lebar dalam gendongan Sakura dan masuk ke tenda bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

Oo00oO

"Hyaa!" teriakan Hinata menggema ketika gadis keturunan _Hyuuga _tersebut sedang berlatih _Jyuken _diantara derasnya aliran air terjun yang dengan semangat menyiram tubuhnya. Hinata tampak kelelahan dan menggigil mengingat cuaca yang dingin dan tubuh basah yang hanya terbalutkan baju tipis berwarna hitam dan celana panjang tampak tergulung sampai batas lututnya.

Tapi dia tidak peduli, dirinya terlalu lemah. Dia tidak kuat sama sekali, tidak akan pernah pantas bersanding dengan Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan desa. Dia bahkan sanggup melukai Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bayangan wajah Naruto yang mengernyit kesakitan dan darah yang mengalir dari dada kiri pemuda tersebut seakan menghantui Hinata. Tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Hinata tidak mengusapnya, membiarkan air terjun yang masih setia membasahi tubuhnya menghapus jejak aliran tersebut.

Hinata masih ingin melanjutkan latihannya, kalau saja suara bariton yang sangat Hinata kenal tidak menginterupsi dan mengambil alih perhatiannya. "Berhenti sekarang Hinata," suara rendah tersebut mengandung perintah yang tidak bisa Hinata tolak. Dengan wajah menunduk Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari siraman air terjun dan mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di tepi sungai.

Hinata berusaha keras menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang tampak bergetar akibat kedinginan dari Naruto, tidak ingin pemuda penggila ramen itu khawatir. Tapi seberapa pun kerasnya Hinata menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang gemetar, Naruto tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Pemuda pirang itu menyampirkan jubah hokagenya dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat hatinya berjengit kaget. Hinata menunduk dan menatap langkah kakinya, dia hanya menggeleng. Sampai di depan tenda mereka, Naruto menarik gadis Indigo tersebut masuk dan mengajaknya duduk berhadapan "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hinata?"

Nada rendah Naruto seakan ingin menembus pertahanan gadisnya yang masih setia dengan sikap diamnya. "Ti..dak..ada..Naruto-_k..kun,_"

"Kamu tahu _Hime, _aku tidak suka dibohongi," mata _sapphire-_nya menatap tajam mata bulan Hinata. Hinata semakin menundukan kepalanya sampai terlihat dagunya yang hampir menyentuh leher jenjang miliknya.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi, air mata tampak mulai membasahi punggung tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Melihat Hinata yang menangis, Naruto menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dalam dekapannya. Dia menarik nafas pelan, "_Hime, _jangan membuatku bingung. Bukan salahmu kalau aku terluka, aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu hingga tubuhmu diambil alih seperti itu. _Gomen...gomen ne,_" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menguburkan wajahnya dalam helaian lembut rambut Hinata. Kalimat Naruto menandakan dia mengerti kekalutan Hinata.

Hinata menguburkan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, dia menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar kalimat penyesalan Naruto. "A..aku..aku yang..ter..terlalu..lemah," kalimat Hinata tersendat-sendat akibat dari tangisannya.

"Kamu kuat Hinata, jika dirimu lemah, mungkin saja kini aku sudah terbaring kaku dan ma..aww!" Naruto berjengit kesakitan ketika mendapati pinggangnya terasa nyeri akibat cubitan gadis Indigo tersebut. "Jangan katakan hal tersebut Naruto-_kun,_" Hinata tampak menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata, jangan pernah menganggap dirimu lemah. Bagiku kamu adalah _kunoichi _terkuat yang pernah aku temui, siapa yang menerjang _Pain _untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku, hm?" Naruto tersenyum lagi ketika mendapati gadisnya semakin merona. "Sa..sakura-_san _lebih kuat, dia hampir membunuh _Uchiha-san _agar dia tidak melakukan kejahatan lagi,"

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Naruto mengusap pelan helaian Indigo tersebut "Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri Hinata untuk menjadi lebih kuat, tapi bagiku kamu adalah gadis paling berharga yang hanya akan menjadi milikku jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa dirimu tidak pantas untukku,"

Mata putih Hinata tampak melebar, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi bibirnya yang kini tampak bergetar. "Na..na..ruto-_k..kun_," Naruto tersenyum dan kembali menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dalam dekapannya. "_Aishiteru ne, Hime_"

Hanya dengan kalimat pendek tersebut, hati Hinata merasa terbebas dari tekanan. Dadanya tidak sesak lagi. Tangan mungil Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat lagi.

"_Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun_"

Naruto membalas dengan kecupan kecil pada puncak kepala Hinata. "Ayo, tidur Hinata." Hinata membalas dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Oo00oO

Ini sudah tengah malam dan kelopak mata Hinata tiba-tiba terbuka ketika merasakan cakra asing yang mendekat. Naruto masih tampak tertidur, dengan lengan kanan yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya erat. Baru saja Hinata ingin melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tiba-tiba suara bariton itu terdengar "Kita tunggu saja _Hime,_"

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_, bukankah kita lebih baik bersiaga?" Hinata memilih untuk duduk dan mengahadap Naruto yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Rambut pirangnya tampak menutupi sebelah wajahnya menambah kesan tampan di mata Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya mengalah, dia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Grusak! Srak! Srak!

Tap! Tap!

"Ayu-_chan?_" Hinata menggumam pelan ketika merasakan cakra milik gadis kecil tersebut menjauh. Dia menatap Naruto yang sudah memakai jubahnya hokagenya. "Aku akan mengawasi Ayu, kamu tetap disini Hinata," Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"A..aku ak-an ikut.." Hinata hendak mengambil jaketnya ketika Naruto menahan lengan porselen Hinata. Naruto menggeleng dan memegang erat bahunya. "Tidak," suara rendah Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk semakin dalam.

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata "Bukan ide bagus jika terlalu banyak yang ikut,"

Hinata sudah ingin membantah lagi, tapi Naruto sudah meninggalkannya. Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Selalu saja Naruto memilih mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Gadis Indigo itu melihat bulan yang tampak terang karena purnama _'Hati-hati Naruto-_kun,_'_

Oo00oO

Sakura mendengar sesuatu, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

'Ada yang mendekat,' Sakura hendak bangun ketika mendapati pelukan Sasuke menenggelamkannya pada dada bidang tersebut lebih dalam, membuat Sakura hampir sesak nafas. Sakura ingin membuat jarak dengan Sasuke dengan mendorong bahu tegap pemuda _Uchiha _tersebut. Tapi, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh mungil yang terbaring di sebelah kirinya.

'Ayu-chan?' Sakura menutup kembali kelopak matanya. Berpura-pura tertidur. Dapat dirasakannya, gadis kecil itu mulai berjingkat-jingkat melewati tubuh mereka dan keluar dari tenda. Merasakan gadis mungil itu sudah menjauh, Sakura segera bangkit.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah siap dengan katananya dan baju khas uchiha miliknya. "Tetap disini Sakura, aku dan Dobe akan melihat keadaan," titah Sasuke ketika melihat sahabat pirangnya telah berlari keluar melewati tenda mereka.

Sakura menggeleng kuat, "Aku ikut," Sakura menarik baju bagian belakang Sasuke, ingin menahan kekasihnya lebih lama. Sasuke memandang _emerald _yang menatap ke jauh ke dalam matanya. Ditariknya Sakura ke dalam pelukannya "Dengar, tidak ada artinya mengintai dengan banyak orang,"

Sasuke mengecup keningnya, Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan Sasuke melalui keningnya. Setelah yakin gadisnya tenang, Sasuke memandang _emerald _itu lagii.

Sakura hanya membalas tatapan tajam tersebut seakan mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat dibantah lagi. "Jaga dirimu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Kamu juga, Sakura" Sasuke meloncat keluar dari tenda dan bergegas menyusul Naruto.

'Semoga kamu baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun,_'

Oo00oO

"Sugu-_hime_? Anda disini?" Ayu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya tepat berada di tengah hutan.

Grusaaak!

Tap!

Seseorang dengan rambut panjang hampir menyentuh tanah dan berwarna emas dengan kimono berwarna merah darah turun dari pohon yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk berpijak. "Kamu lama sekali Ayu-_chan,_ Hakai-_sama _sudah menunggu laporanmu,"

Ayu menunduk ketika mendengar kata-kata sinis tersebut. 'Aku tidak bisa menghianati Naruto-_nii,_ tapi aku harus menyelamatkan yang lainnya bagaimana ini,'

Pikirannya jadi melayang mengingat sosok lain yang selalu menemaninya, Kazuki Renge.

'Ayu-_chan_, kita pasti akan selalu bersama,' suara itu terngiang lagi. Senyum Kazuki, lembut genggaman tangan coklat itu, dan janji mereka.

"Kamu memang tidak berguna, kamu menjadikan temanmu seperti ini," Sugu mengeluarkan bola kristalnya dan menampakkan tiga sosok yang ia yakini sebagai teman sepermainannya.

Sesosok wajah yang paling ia sayangi tampak membesar di bola kristal tersebut dan menampakan rintihan kesakitan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Tolong kami, Ayu...Gaah!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Uaaarghh! Hentikan..."

Ayu tidak sanggup lagi menahan linangan air matanya. "Hentikan, kumohon..kumohon...aku akan mengatakannya..aku..akan mengatakannya...kumohon..Sugu-_hime, _kumohon lepaskan mereka.."

Gadis kecil itu berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. 'Aku..harus mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menghianati mereka..aku..'

"AAKhhh! Sa..sakit...Sugu-_hime_, tolong..lepaskan..tolong"

Sugu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat gadis kecil yang kini meronta karena jambakannya. "Katakan, atau aku akan mencabut rambut merahmu,"

Air mata mulai menetes lagi dari mata Ayu. 'Siapapun tolong..aku mohon tolong aku,'

"Katakan," tekanan suara Sugu mengimbangi tarikan tangan gadis cantik itu pada rambut Ayu.

'Ayu, tidak tahan lagi, ma..maafkan aku Naruto-_nii,_' Ayu membuka kedua bibirnya yang menutup perlahan "Me..mere..ka.."

"Cukup Ayu! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Ayu-chan," suara bariton itu memperingatkan. Gadis itu hanya tertawa tanpa tahu seseorang dibelakangnya sudah bersiaga.

Bzzt! Bzzzt!

"Arrgh!" tubuh terbalut kimono itu mengejang ketika merasakan sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya. Genggaman pada Ayu pun melemah. Naruto langsung memisahkan Ayu dari Sugu.

Sasuke menjauh dari gadis yang kini tergeletak di tanah akibat terkena serangannya tadi.

"Hanya segitu, Uchiha-sama?" gadis tersebut kembali berdiri dan kini tampak sinar keemasan pada bagian punggungnya yang terluka.

"Ck, kali ini sepertinya akan lebih merepotkan Dobe,"

"Yah..sepertinya, Hinata akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama,"

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya, ini benar-benar akan merepotkan.

**~TBC~**

_**Minna..Gomenasai ne...**_

_**Yuu tidak bisa update cepat..ada kesalahan dengan akun Yuu..**_

_**Jadi Yuu buat akun baru...**_

_**Ini juga ide pada menghilang semua..gara-gara Yuu kesel dengan akun Yuu...**_

_**Sekarang ada musuh barunya Sasuke dan Naruto lagi..hehe.**_

_**Masih rada bingung mau niru jurusnya siapa kali ini..**_

_**Makasi banyak yang udah review kemarin2..tapi maaf Yuu nggak bisa balas..**_

_**Karena itulah..akun benar2 bikin pusing..**_

_**Semoga kali ini Yuu bisa bikin kalian semua senag,**_

_**Salam Hangat,,**_

_**Yuu ^_-**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC, Gag Jelas, Terlalu menghayal

Rated :T

_Don't Like? Please, Don't read..._

_~AUREOLE~_

Part-6

Sugu kini tampak berdiri tegak kembali di depan kedua lawannya. "Suatu kehormatan bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku pada kalian berdua," Gadis dengan kulit putih pucat itu membukukkan badan dan tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kalian dalam upacara pemanggilan roh berikutnya, tentunya Hakai-sama akan semakin menyayangiku," Gadis itu kini terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar kekehan lawan di depannya membuat Naruto sedikit merinding apalagi di tambah rambut panjang dan kulit pucat gadis itu semakin mirip _sadako _walaupun yang ini versi rambut pirang keemasan.

"Dobe kau merinding, eh" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum sinis mendapati sahabatnya bergidik.

Dengan sengit Naruto balas memandang Sasuke yang masih menggodanya "Dia mirip _sadako _Sasu-chan, apa kamu tidak takut?"

Timbul kerutan di keningnya ketika mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu, _Dobe_"

Tiba-tiba saja segumpalan air melayang menuju mereka. "Aku tidak suka dianggap tidak ada, _Hatsu!_" Gumpalan air yang menyerang mereka pecah dan menciprati Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sssshh!

Dahan pohon tempat mereka berpijak mulai meleleh. Naruto dan Sasuke melompat di saat yang tepat. Lawan mereka tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto, diliriknya Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di samping Naruto yang menggendong Ayu. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"_Teme _aku akan membawa Ayu pada Hinata dan Sakura, tahan dia sebentar dan aku akan segera kembali," bisik Naruto.

"Jangan kembali pun tidak apa, aku bisa membunuhnya sendirian," Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Naruto. "Aku akan kembali, jangan habiskan _cakra-_mu disini," Naruto langsung menghilang bersama Ayu dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu. _

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis berkimono tersebut. Mendapat pandangan tidak suka dari kedua mata kelam Sasuke, bukannya gemetar ketakutan. Gadis di depan Sasuke malah menampilkan senyuman. "Jangan memandangku dingin begitu, Uchiha-_sama. _Setelah melihat kekuatanku, kamu pasti menyukaiku,"

"Cih, jangan terlalu berharap padaku," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berpijak, dan muncul di belakang gadis bersurai emas itu. Sasuke menghunus _katana-_nya dan menempelkannya erat pada leher Sugu.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" suara rendah Sasuke terdengar. Gadis dalam sanderanya hanya terkikik pelan "Akan ku beritahu jika aku sudah mengaku kalah," mendengar jawaban Sugu. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengaliri _katana-_nya dengan aliran listrik dan menebas leher Sugu. Tapi, gadis di depan Sasuke berubah menjadi bayangan berwarna hitam dan tidak bisa tersentuh. "Berapa kalipun kamu melakukannya tidak akan ada pengaruhnya,"

Sugu menginjakkan kakinya pada dahan pohon terdekat. Mulai membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. "_Tsuki-musume,_"

Segera setelah merapalkan jutsunya keadaan di sekitar mereka mulai gelap. Bulan yang harusnya menampilkan cahaya cantiknya karena purnama sekarang harus menggelap berwarna hitam sepekat tinta.

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya, tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu gelap. Kelopak matanya mulai menutup, dia tidak bisa mengandalkan indra penglihatannya saat ini. Ia harus bertarung tanpa dua matanya kali ini.

Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak bisa melawan gadis _sadako – _kalau kata Naruto – di depannya. Bukan _Uchiha _namanya kalau tidak bisa menggunakan otak briliannya, dia kan bukan Naruto yang hanya jenius di saat-saat genting.

Sasuke berusaha merasakan cakra gadis di depannya.

'Arah jam 2,' Sasuke menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyerang Sugu dengan _chidori _miliknya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Serangannya tidak mengenai gadis di depannya. Tapi yang aneh, ia merasakan sedikit cahaya. Itu terjadi dengan cepat dan hanya sebentar ketika kegelapan lagi-lagi menguasai.

'Dia tidak bisa menggunakan jurusnya secara bersamaan,' Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan. Sepertinya akan mudah jika dia bisa mengetahui kelemahan musuhnya hanya dalam sekejap. Sasuke tersenyum. 'Tunggu aku Sakura,'

Oo00oO

"Sakura-_chan_," Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis keturunan Haruno tersebut. Sakura sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai dengan dua buah tas ransel tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Apakah kamu tidak cemas Hinata-_chan_?" senyum itu hanya sekilas dan berikutnya gadis bersurai _pink _tersebut sudah menunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk, entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto hingga membuat kedua laki-laki tersebut membuat mereka harus menunggu.

Hinata ikut menaruh ransel miliknya dan Naruto berdampingan dengan dua tas lainnya kemudian memilih duduk di dekat Sakura. Mata _pearl-_nya memandang langit yang entah kenapa kini tampak gelap. "Tentu saja aku cemas, Sakura-_chan. _Tapi aku percaya Naruto-_kun _dan Uchiha-_san _pasti akan baik-baik saja," Hinata menoleh kepada Sakura yang sedang memperhatikannya dan membuka kedua bibirnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya "mereka kuat"

Sakura tersenyum puas ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Gadis disebelahnya benar, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang paling hebat yang pernah Sakura kenal. Harusnya dia tidak ragu.

"_Arigatou ne, _Hinata_-chan_," Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Ketika melihat Hinata yang masih setia melihat bintang-bintang yang bertahta di atas sana, pikiran jahil Sakura muncul. Dirinya dari dulu selalu penasaran pada kisah cinta Hinata.

"_Ne, _Hinata_-chan _katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai Naruto," pertanyaan Sakura seketika membuat Hinata merona, dirinya tidak pernah berpikir akan ditanyai seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Eto... waktu itu aku sedang berlatih dengan Neji-_nii _dan _tou-san _memarahiku, karena tidak tahan aku berlari menuju hutan disana aku bertemu tiga anak kecil dan mereka menggangguku," mata putih Hinata menerawang mengingat masa lalunya "saat itu aku tidak bisa melawan, entah kenapa ketika mendengar kata-kata mereka aku seakan lumpuh,"

Sakura terdiam, masih setia mendengar penuturan Hinata "Lalu, Naruto menolongmu?" Hinata tampak mengangguk membenarkan Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun _menolongku, dia menghajar tiga anak kecil sekaligus tapi saat itu dia masih anak-anak, dia kalah dan Ko menjemputku. Aku hanya bisa memandangi Naruto yang pingsan akibat menolongku, saat itu aku mulai memperhatikannya, dan... dan... aku mulai... mulai menyukainya," wajah Hinata sontak memerah.

Gadis bersurai _pink _disebelahnya tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata merona. "Dan aku rasa Naruto sangat mencintaimu Hinata-_chan,_"

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepala. Sakura terkekeh kecil dan mulai menggodanya lagi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat kekasih _Rokudaime Hokage _tersebut merona lebih hebat lagi.

Tiba-tiba kedua gadis tersebut menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang mendekat.

Kepala bersurai merah darah tersebut menyembul dari balik semak-semak. Menyadari sosok mungil tersebut, Hinata langsung mendekat dan menggendongnya. "Ayu-_chan, _dimana Naruto-_kun _dan Uchiha-_san?_"

Ayu hanya menunduk. Dia mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Maaf... maafkan Ayu, Hinata-_nee, _Naruto-_nii _dan Sasuke-_nii _sedang bertarung dengan Sugu-_hime, _maafkan Ayu karena membohongi kalian,"

Hinata memeluk gadis mungil tersebut, "Tidak apa Ayu-_chan,_"

Gadis mungil tersebut menangis lagi, kini lebih keras. Sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini Ayu?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ayu memandang _emerald _yang tampak melembut tersebut. "Naruto-_nii, _tapi dia hanya mengantarku sampai pohon itu karena melihat kalian sedang tertawa,"

Jawaban Ayu membuat Hinata berharap semoga saja Naruto tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. "Nah, Ayu-_chan _apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ayu-_chan _mau mengatakannya?" suara lembut Hinata terdengar.

Ayu mengangguk. Dan mulailah cerita masa lalu mengalir dari kedua bibir mungil tersebut.

Oo00oO

Sasuke berkonsentrasi mulai menyerang gadis tersebut, ia hanya mengandalkan jejak cakra Sugu. Gadis tersebut mulai kewalahan menandingi kecepatan Sasuke. Ketika cahaya bulan perlahan mulai kembali bersinar dan Sasuke bisa melihat lawannya lagi, Sasuke langsung menyerangnya dengan _chidori_.

"Uaghh!" cairan kental berwarna merah pekat tampak meluncur dari sudut bibir gadis tersebut.

Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut memandang sinis lawannya yang kini bertambah menjadi dua orang, karena Naruto sudah kembali.

"Uwah! _Teme _kamu apakan dia?" Naruto mengernyit mendapati gadis di depannya memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hahaha! Kalian kira aku sudah menyerah?"Gadis tersebut kembali menyembuhkan dirinya, tapi dari raut wajahnya, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu lawan di depannya sudah kelelahan.

Sugu kembali membentuk segel. "_Yami o yuugo,_" seketika tubuh Sugu menghilang dan seakan tersedot oleh kegelapan yang mulai muncul lagi. "Cih! Trik ini lagi," Sasuke mempersiapkan katananya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, mencari jejak cakra Sugu.

Tapi ada yang aneh, cakra gadis itu kini sama sekali tidak terasa.

"_Kage o kakomu yami,_" kini mulai terdengar cekikikan gadis tersebut dari segal arah membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung. Ia sangat yakin ini bukan _genjutsu, _jadi bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan musuhnya yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

"Cakranya tidak terasa, apa kau merasakannya _Teme?_" suara Naruto membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Walaupun tidak mau mengakui secara terang-terangan tapi Sasuke merasa tenang bahwa sahabat pirangnya kini bersama dengannya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab. Kemudian dia merasakan aliran cakra yang sangat kuat berasal dari sebelahnya. Itu naruto dalam mode _kyuubi. _"Aku merasakan aura kebenciannya dari arah tenggara, sisanya adalah bayangan Sasuke. Ayo!" Naruto membuat putaran bola cakra berwarna biru dan menghantam tepat di tubuh Sugu. Jejak cakra Naruto membuat Sasuke bisa melancarkan _chidori _melalui _katana-_nya dengan tepat.

Seketika keadaan mulai terang lagi oleh sinar bulan. Dan tampaklah tubuh gadis tersebut yang tergolek di tanah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut. Sasuke menggunakan _sharingan-_nya untuk membakar tubuh di depannya.

Api hitam mulai melalap Sugu, tapi tiba-tiba sesosok naga bertubuh air muncul dan mengangkut tubuh Sugu. Memadamkan api hitam _Amaterasu_ milik Sasuke. Sosok naga tersebut berubah menjadi manusia tepatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat yang tampak panjang dan menggenakan jubah hitam.

"Uhuk! Ukyo-_nii_?" Sugu membuka matanya dan melihat sosok yang kini tengah menggendongnya. Sugu ingin turun dan melanjutkan pertarungan. Tapi sosok yang menggendongnya mengeratkan pelukannya "Hentikan Sugu, Hakai-_sama _memerlukanmu. Lagi pula urusan kita sudah selesai, aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah cukup lama menahan mereka. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya. Ayo pergi!"

Sugu hanya mengangguk patuh, ia menyeringai pada kedua lawannya. "Aku rasa, dua gadis bodoh itu pasti sudah habis,"

Mendengar kata-kata lawannya Naruto dan Sasuke menegang. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata dan Sakura?!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Sugu dan Ukyo tersenyum sinis ke arah mereka. Kemudian dalam sekejap tubuh mereka menghilang.

"_Kusoo!_" Naruto mengumpat kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar khawatir, khawatir akan Hinata. Gadisnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Keadaan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, ia takut. Takut kehilangan lagi, kehilangan Sakura-nya.

"Ayo, cepat _Teme!_" Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berpindah tempat dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu _milik Naruto.

Pemandangan yang pertama mereka lihat adalah hutan tempat mereka berkemah hancur lebur. Tampak tiga sosok gadis terkapar tak berdaya. Sakura di dekat api unggun dan Hinata yang mengambang di permukaan air sungai serta Ayu di pinggir sungai.

"Hinata!" Naruto berlari di atas permukaan air mendekati tubuh Hinata. Tangan _tan_-nya menepuk-nepuk pipi porselen gadisnya. "Aku mohon, aku mohon, buka matamu! Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto memandang gadis dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan naruto dapat merasakan aliran cakranya tampak kacau. Tanpa sadar setetes air bening menjatuhi kening Hinata. Naruto menangis. Ketika mendekap tubuh basah Hinata, Naruto seakan melihatnya. Melihat sekelabat bayangan masa depan tanpa gadis yang paling ia cintai. Bayangan tersebut membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tidak ingin.

"Hinata!"

**~TBC~**

_**Yak... cut!**_

_**Minna, ohayou gozaimasu... Yuu update saat tengah malam nih,, hehe**_

_**Senang rasanya melihat review yang kalian tulis untuk Yuu...**_

_**Semoga chap ini bisa membuat kalia tambah penasaran hehe^^**_

_**Mohon untuk kesediaan kalian untuk mengetikkan satu dua patah kata untuk review chap ini... yuu akan sangat menantikannya...**_

_**Untuk yang penasaran dengan percakapan Sugu dan Ayu, chap kali ini belum bisa terungkap, chap depan kemungkinan semuanya akan terungkap..apa sih rencana yang jahat2 ini..haha...dan alasan kenapa judulnya aneh seperti ini..hehe...**_

_**Yang merasa jurus2 musuh semakin aneh... tolong review dan sarannya, **_

_**Yuu ngopi jurusnya 'Nurarihyon' dengan berbagai modifikasi disana-sini...alhasil jadi jurusnya Sugu.**_

_**Nama Sugu dan Ukyo pun diilhami oleh kartun lain, ada yang bisa menebak kartun apa itu?**_

_**Yang berharap Hinata mati, jawabannya di chap depan ya..hehe^^**_

_**Segini saja dulu,, terimakasih minna**_

_**Salam Hangat,,**_

_**Yuu ^_-**_


End file.
